Angels VS Demons
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Amu is an angel from above, and has been sent to earth to complete a "mission." Ikuto is a demon sent from below, also sent to complete a mission. They meet by chance, and immediately dislike each other. But, what happens when they start developing feelings for each other? Will their love end tragically or in a happy ending? [Sequel Published!]
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Angels V.S. Demons

Summary: Amu is an angel from above, and has been sent to earth to complete a "mission." Ikuto is a demon sent from below, and he too has been sent to earth and complete a "mission". These two are supposed to be rivals, but what happens when they both fall in love? AMUTO!

_Kim: Hi guys, this is my FIRST story! Yay! So, please review. It may not be "professional", since I am new!_

_Amu and Ikuto (Together): She doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!_

_Kim: That's right. _

**Chapter 1**

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Miss Hinamori, the director is ready for you." A nervous-looking assistant told Amu.

"Oh, thank you." Amu replied, getting jolted from her day-dreaming. She was day-dreaming about what it was like to be human, those creatures on Earth, the ones she would watch over.

As she walked into the hallway, she saw beautiful art; diamond chandlers, and crystal plants. She gazed in wonder at all the pretty things, that even a high class angel like herself, could never afford. Finally she got to the office. She knocked, and heard a voice tell her to enter. She pushed open the dark wood doors.

"Miss Hinamori, Amu. I have a task for you." The director said, leaning forward.

"Yes, Mr. Director. May I ask, what is this task?" Amu questioned.

The director smiled. Amu shivered. She had heard rumors of the director's smile. His smile could kill an angel, if he tried hard enough.

"Nothing big, just kill all of the demons on earth." The director explained, as if this was the most easiest task he could give.

"K-kill demons? But they are almost immortal, like us angels! Mr. Director, it is almost impossible to kill them!

"Now, now, who said you were going to do it alone? You get this." The director gave her a necklace. It looked like a lock with hearts around it, forming a big clover.

"The-the Humpty Lock… but sir, with all due respect, what will _this _do?" Amu asked, confusion spreading over her face.

The director laughed, a cold laugh that brought more shivers from Amu. "Why, you have to find the Dumpty Key. The person containing the Dumpty Key should probably help you. Oh, and the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are the only objects that will help you transform into your _true _self. **(A.N. Such as Amulet Angel, Amulet Clover, etc. So basically just Character Transformations.)**"

"Yes, Mr. Director, sir, I accept this mission." Amu said.

"Great. I'll see you back here in the heavens after you finish this task. However, if you don't get back here in three years time, you will lose your social status, and you wouldn't want that to happen huh?" the Director told Amu, now with a smile on his face.

He loved these kind of games. He was the person who would play these games. The victim would always lose, and he would get his power, but he felt that this Hinamori girl was different. He liked that, so he called her in. It would be interesting to use a different Angel once in a while, he was bored after all.

"When do I leave Mr. Director?" Amu asked.

"Right now." He responded, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the pinkette in front of him was gone.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was suddenly falling from the sky, and at a fast pace too. I willed myself to open my Angel wings. However, they weren't there! I was not going to fall face down on Earth. No way, I was going to land like a proper person.

Finally, my wings responded to my command, and I landed on Earth. I looked down at the lock in my hand. I looked down at myself. I didn't have on any angel clothing, so I guess I had to look like a human. I look down at my feet to see where I landed. Looking down at my feet, I found a letter, sent from the director laying down in the grass. I opened it and read:

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been enrolled in Seiyo Academy. Don't worry, this is where most of the demons lie. Good luck, and I'll see you in three years._

Great, now the only thing I had to do was find a place to stay. That wasn't going to be easy, since I didn't have any money or anything in particular. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and found my wallet. I looked inside. I had enough money too last me ten years. That was more than I expected, but I didn't say anything.

I turned around and walked towards a bus stop, until I heard a motorcycle. I turned around to see….

_Kim: That's all for now folks! Please review, and see you next time._

_Amu: I wonder who the person on the motorcycle was…_

_Kim: You just have to find out yourself in the next chapter Amu._

_Amu: Humph, not fair._

_Kim: I know, you just have to wait… like everyone else._


	2. Chapter 2: Chance Encountering

_Kim: I'm back! Yay!_

_Amu: It's been two days… _

_Kim: And?_

_Amu:…_

_Kim: Hmph, thought so. Now, you get to find out who that dude on the motorcycle is!_

_Amu: Finally. I've been waiting forever._

_Kim: It's only been two days!_

_Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!_

**Chapter 2**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The motorcycle both surprised me and made me flinch. The driver laughed at my sudden surprise. I couldn't see him… or her, because of his/her motorcycle helmet. Probably noticing my curious stare, he/she took off his/her helmet. A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes appeared from under the helmet. He was a cute boy too. The boy took me in as I took him in. The guy was wearing jeans and a regular T-shirt and some Vans (**A.N. I don't own!)**.

"Need a ride?" the boy asked.

I did nothing but stare at him some more. I couldn't believe me luck!

"By the way, I'm Kukai Soma, nice to meet you."

"I'm Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you too." I said, and smiled back at him.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

The pinkette smiled at me. I couldn't help laughing. Amu was pretty, but saying she was pretty was an understatement. She beyond pretty, she was beautiful, gorgeous even. It was like she was an angel sent from above. **(A.N. Pun on him…)** However, from my demon senses, I had a feeling that she was a bit different from normal humans. She had a bit of a "glow" about her, that only angels had.

"If you want a place, I could find you one." I told her, smiling.

"Thanks," was all she said, and then she got on. She put her arms around me and we were off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu had never felt anything like it! The feeling of speeding through the streets without using her own strength to beat her wings was thrilling. She thought a scream escaped her lips once or twice, since Kukai would laugh and assure her it was okay. Only to have Amu tell him that she wasn't screaming because she was scared, but because she loved it.

**(Time skip, they are at Kukai's home…)**

"Where is this place?" Amu asked.

"This is my house, and my roommate's." Kukai answered.

"You have a roommate?" Amu asked with disbelief.

Kukai chuckled again. Amu was just so silly.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Kukai said.

Amu only nodded as she followed her new friend inside. Inside the house it was beautiful. She could tell the guys wouldn't even notice the beauty even if she pointed it out. To them, it was just a place to stay. Kukai walked up the winding stairs to the second floor, waiting for Amu to catch up. Amu was admiring the house, and Kukai couldn't help but cover his mouth to hide his laugh.

Amu finally caught up with him after about five more minutes of gazing. Kukai walked to the left and showed her three doors. The one in the middle was empty, and it was free for Amu to take. The one on the left was Kukai's and the one on the right was his roommate's. He took her to the right where another room was located. This one was the master room, with a personal bathroom. The boys shared a bigger bathroom in the center of the second floor located to the left. Amu thanked Kukai and told him she would make the master bedroom.

"Hey Tsukiyomi, wake up! It's already three in the afternoon!" Amu heard Kukai yell to his roommate.

'So his last name is Tsukiyomi…' Amu thought to herself. She would just ask for his first name later, but right now she was tired. She laid down on her bed. Right now, she just wanted to sleep….

_Spark!_

Something jolted her awake before she could fall asleep. The thing was her Angel Radar, which told her when a demon was nearby, or just something or someone dangerous. She sat up, she looked around. Nothing seemed dangerous, no sharp objects…

_Whizz! Shhk!_

Amu's eyes widened as she saw something sliver go right past her and into a wall right behind her. She turned to see what that object was, and saw a knife, a sharp one. She walked over to it, and bent down. She examined it, and her Angel Rader told her it was of a demon's. She turned to see who it was.

_Kim: That's all for now guys!_

_Amu: Seriously, again?_

_Kim: What?_

_Amu: You don't let me see who saves my life first. Now you don't let me see who was about to kill me!_

_Kim: Hey, the viewers should wait and see right?_

_Amu: Hmph, I guess you're right._

_Kim: I'm always right Amu…_


	3. Chapter 3: Hated Angel

_Kim: Well, I've been updating a lot recently! _

_Amu: Yeah, you're tiring me out! I've been doing so much work recently._

_Kim: What are you talking about! I've been doing all the work! _

_Amu: I have too._

_Kim: Whatever, be that way._

_Amu: I will. She doesn't own Shugo Chara._

_Kim: Yeah, if I did, I would've won that fight._

…

**Chapter 3**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

To say I was surprised when the knife whizzed past me is an understatement, it scared me, like peeing in the pants scared. I looked at the knife and examined it. Noticing a demon's scent, I was slightly suspicious. Why would a demon be living in this house? I turned to see who had, I thought, thrown the knife. In the doorway, stood a handsome guy, I almost dropped my jaw. He had midnight blue hair, the color of the dark ocean. His eyes were also like his hair, dark midnight blue. He was the perfect guy… for me anyways. That was where the perfectness ended. On his face was a smirk full of hate and at the same time amusement. Even with the smirk, he was still handsome. The bad thing was, the demon aura seemed to be coming from him. We were both silent for a moment. He was smirking, and I was wide-eyed. Finally he spoke.

"You must be the girl Kukai found." He told me.

"Yes, and you must be Kukai's roommate?" I meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Of course and who would _you _be?" he asked me.

"Excuse you, but shouldn't _you _be telling _me _who you are?" I said.

"I would be Ikuto Tsukiyomi, now why don't you tell me your name?"

"I'm Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you." I said and smiled.

"Don't pretend now, _angel._" He said, right after I introduced myself. Ikuto sneered the word, "angel". Like it was a filthy word or rather thing, and that thing was apparently me.

"I don't even know what you are talking about Ikuto." I said innocently.

"I said, don't pretend with me. I _know _you are an angel. I sense it, I'm not stupid like you think, _angel." _Ikuto shot back.

"Well, excuse you, but I have a name you know."

"Fine, 'don't pretend with me, Amu Hinamori.'"

"That's sounding better."

"Ikuto, are you already trying to cause a fight with our new guest?" came a voice from the hallway. Kukai appeared by Ikuto's side with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he's always like this to guests." He explained.

"It's okay." I said.

"Excuse us for a while."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

From the first look, actually smell of her, I knew I hated her. I was taught back at my home to hate angels. They were cruel creatures, who wanted to apparently "save" humans from us. All we did was just live with them, nothing else. God, why did Kukai defend her? She was nothing but creatures that we demons hated.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Kukai asked, after we were out of hearing range.

"Defending our kind, and trying to complete my mission." I grumbled.

"Your mission was to kill all the angel on earth, this one is obviously a human, with an aura like an angel. You're just getting confused."

"Sure, I get confused over everything." I said sarcastically.

Kukai sighed. "There's nothing I can do then."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu took the time to remove the knife hanging out of the wall. It had a kitty paw print on it. Apparently, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was a cat demon. She stared at the blade, and noticed some poison smeared on it. This cat was smart, he knew a blade wouldn't kill her. Poison wouldn't either, but it would definitely hurt, more than a blade would anyways. She put smelled the poison and concluded that it was a demonic poison. It could probably kill a demon, or at least hurt it, if it could an angel. She decided to put the knife away in her bag. **(A.N. I forgot to mention this, but she has a bag, it came with the letter from the Director! [Refer to Chapter 1])** She would need it for defense if Ikuto ever tried to kill her again.

Amu went downstairs, and decided to make dinner for the three of them, just in hospitality. She knew some recipes, but they were mostly angelic. Instead, she decided to make something simple, spaghetti. When she went downstairs, Kukai was there, sweat pouring down his face, drinking a water bottle. She smiled at Kukai and muttered a "hello." Kukai smiled back and said the same thing. Amu took out a pot, and looked around in the refrigerator. There was only milk, lots of water bottles, and some vegetables and fruits. She took out the vegetables; cabbage, lettuce, broccoli, and cauliflower. She decided to make a vegetable soup and buy ingredients the next day. Everything was going fine until a certain someone walked into the kitchen.

"Great, it's _you." _Ikuto said annoyance in his voice.

"What? Suddenly, I can't be in the kitchen making for you?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to be here in the first place." He responded.

Amu ignored him, and just finished dinner. She sat down but could hardly eat. In the end, she only ate half, and the boys finished it. She washed her portion of the dishes, and instructed the boys to wash their own dishes after they were finished. Then she went upstairs to her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Ikuto said to Kukai, "I hate to admit it, but that was pretty good."

"Agreed, that girl can cook!" Kukai said, laughing.

Ikuto nodded in agreement. Both the boys went back to eating their delicious dinner.

…

_Kim: Well… I guess that's all for now anyways._

_Amu: You've been updating daily nowadays. _

_Kim: Amu, we are not starting this fight again._

_Ikuto: Yeah, Amu, listen to Kim._

_Kim: Yeah! Oh, and Ikuto's first appearance in my little conversations with the characters!_

_Ikuto: Yay! Now review or else I can't be in more conversations with Amu and Kim!_


	4. Chapter 4: Home Alone

_Kim: Yay! The fourth chapter, I love this, normally I wouldn't update this often._

_Amu: Yay for you Kim!_

_Ikuto: Yay…_

_Kim: Ikuto? How'd you get here?_

_Ikuto came here through the door?_

_Kim: Out, now!_

_Ikuto: No, since you don't own us or Shugo Chara._

_Kim: Darn, I forget sometimes… _

…

**Chapter 4**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The nerve of that cat, gosh, if I had my hands around him, I would probably kill him! Saying that I have no right to be here when I obviously do! What is _wrong _with that guy? Just because I get picked up off the street doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy… wait, maybe it may mean that…

Besides, that guy, something's different about him. I can almost pick it up, but every time I do, it's like I can't… Unless… NO! That can't be it. He can't be a…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Something interrupted Amu's thoughts. She quickly snapped back to reality and heard a voice yelling up the stairs.

"Amu, I'm going out for a while, ask Ikuto if you need anything!" Kukai yelled.

"Alright!" Amu yelled back.

"Why do I have to be stuck with her Kukai?" came a whining voice from Ikuto.

"Ikuto, shut up, be a man." Kukai responded and she heard Kukai take his keys.

"Well, this is _bullshit!" _Ikuto complained again.

"Ikuto, shut the freak up, okay? Live with it, it's only going to be an hour." Kukai said, annoyed. Kukai didn't say "freak" though.

"Fine, but you own me, freaking big time." Ikuto replied. Again, Ikuto didn't say "freaking."

Amu chose this particular moment to appear at the bottom of the steps. She smiled. "Have fun Kukai, don't mind Ikuto-kun, he just doesn't want to spend time with me."

Kukai smiled, and some of the agitation left him. "I guess… I hope you can handle Ikuto." He said and turned. Before he was out the door, he called back, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Then with a flick of his hand as a good-bye, he shut the door behind him. It was silent for a while until a motorcycle engine sounded, and sped off.

Amu turned to Ikuto with a forced smile. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Actually, I need you right now, mind cleaning up my room?" Ikuto asked.

Amu grit her teeth, she almost wanted to kill this guy. She tried her best to be polite. "Why would I want to clean your room, Ikuto-kun?"

"'Cause I don't want to clean it myself, and besides, since you're staying here for free, why don't you try to help out a little?"

"For your information, I have just cooked us dinner, I don't think I should be cleaning _your mess _up. Besides, don't you have to be hospitable to the guest?"

"Who said I would be hospitable?"

Amu rolled her eyes, this guy was tough. "I'm not cleaning it up."

"Fine, I'll just tell Kukai you completely trashed the house."

"I haven't even trashed the house yet…" Amu's eyes widened as she saw Ikuto getting up to smash a lamp against a wall.

"Oh, you will, after I smash this lamp, and some other items."

"Fine, go ahead, like I care." Amu said, and then proceeded to take out her cell phone, and record Ikuto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

"Recording you, so I can prove to Kukai I didn't break the lamp."

"You seriously aren't, you're bluffing I know it." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes.

Amu smirked. "Believe what you want."

Ikuto looked at the cell phone. 'It can't possibly recording, but then again, I don't know what this girl wants.' Ikuto thought. He put down the lamp, and put his hands up, palms out in surrender.

"Good." Amu smiled, and hit the save button on her phone. She walked up the stairs, feeling victorious. She knew Ikuto was smirking, and was going to come up with a plan later. She just wanted to bathe in the happiness for a while before he would counterattack. Returning to her room, Amu pulled out her iPod, and scrolled through her list of songs. She selected a song that was happy and listened to it. Little did she know, in the room across from hers on the other end of the second floor, Ikuto was planning his revenge.

…..

_Kim: So that was it…. It was pretty short, so sorry!_

_Amu: It's your fault you were watching anime instead of writing._

_Kim: What? I have other interests in life too you know!_

_Ikuto: Ladies, ladies, are you fighting over me again?_

_Kim: No, not this time, when have we ever fought over you?_

_Amu: Yeah, when? I don't remember any time._

_Ikuto: Hmm, guess it was the fan girls then… _

_Amu: Please Review. If you don't then I'll smack Ikuto._

_Ikuto: Hey! That's not fair._

_Kim: Yeah it is. _


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweet Part 1

_Kim: Hey! I'm back!_

_Amu: Did anime bore you?_

_Kim: No! I just felt like writing a story…_

_Amu: Sure, sure._

_Ikuto: Amu, why are you always mistrusting in Kim._

_Amu: Because, that's how our relationship works._

_Kim: Yeah, try not to interfere Ikuto, arguing is our "thing"._

_Ikuto: Yeah, but you don't own Shugo Chara or us._

_Kim: Try not to rub it in too much Ikuto. Please._

…_.._

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

That girl was a different one, she was clever too. First, trying to record me as evidence. She better watch out for revenge. I wasn't someone who gets defeated easily.

"Watch out Amu, watch out." I muttered to myself as I heard her close the door to her room.

I decided to go to my room, and plan my scheme. On my way to my room, I heard a voice singing. This voice was like no other; even a human couldn't match it.

_There's a heart, with a hole. And the feelings are trapped inside. The heart can't release it at all. Sadness, despair, and loneliness, is all that heart has. But when I met you, that heart opened up, and healed by itself. Just 'cause, you're here, it brightens my day! You're the only one for me, the perfect one. Oh. _**(A.N. This is not a real song! (I think) I just made it up…)**

I chuckled and made my way to her room. Lucky for me, she was too occupied with singing and listening to her music to notice me. I snuck up to her, and turned off the iPod, then quickly retreated.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I looked down to see my iPod turned off. I was just listening to it a moment ago. I frowned in confusion, and then turned my iPod on again. Seconds later, it went off once more. I turned it on, staring at it now. Convinced that it wouldn't turn off again, I went back to staring at the wall. Again, my iPod turned off. I took off my headphones and scanned my room. Then I heard it. A chuckle. From a stupid cat. By the time I got to the hallway, Ikuto was long gone. You want to play that game Ikuto? It's on.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ikuto was still chuckling in his room, while Amu was still fuming. He smiled to himself. His revenge was victorious. He wondered if Amu would try to get back at him. Just in case she did, he gave himself a mental note. He was a light sleeper so if she tried anything on him while he was still sleeping, it wouldn't work. Or, that's what he thought.

**(Time skip! 2 hours later, Kukai still isn't home!)**

Ikuto was wondering where Kukai was. It had been two hours, and yet he still wasn't home. In the middle of thinking when Kukai was getting home, Ikuto went downstairs to get some food. Luckily Amu was making a quick snack.

"Mind making me one?" Ikuto asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm not your maid you know. I'm a guest." Amu replied.

"At least make me one while you're at it. Besides, Kukai's still not home yet."

"I see that, I'm not stupid you know. And no, I will not make you a sandwich."

"Fine, I'll take yours then." Ikuto said, reaching out and taking Amu's sandwich.

"Mind getting me some water?" Ikuto asked.

"No, you-"Amu cut herself off. She was silent for a moment. 'This is perfect! I have sleeping pills, the ones I was going to use to get some sleep because of all the nervousness from the director's mission.' Amu thought to herself.

Amu turned to Ikuto now, and smiled. "Sure," and went upstairs.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow when she left. Something was definitely wrong with the girl, since she was actually offering to get him something. He shrugged, thinking that it was probably just her change of heart. Amu came down the stairs in less than three minutes. She had some sleeping pills in her pocket, and was ready to pour them in the water. She walked to the cabinet, took out a glass, and then filled it with water. When she was sure Ikuto wasn't watching her, she took out the pills and dumped them in the water. She carried the tall glass of water to the table and set it down. She watched as Ikuto picked up the glass and drained half of it. She smiled in amusement as Ikuto's eyelids slowly started drooping.

Right after Ikuto drank the water he realized the water had sleeping pills. Before he completely went unconscious, he looked at Amu. His suspicions were right, the clever pinkette had drugged him. He didn't get to say what he wanted to say, before his head hit the table.

Before he was completely unconscious he heard the pinkette say, "Humph, that wasn't so hard. Good night, sweet dreams!" She was smirking and proud of herself for being so smart.

…..

_Amu: I drugged someone?_

_Ikuto: Yeah and that someone was me._

_Kim: Jeez, Amu had a right to do that. You were acting like a jerk._

_Amu: I agree with Kim._

_Ikuto: Well, I'm sorry._

_Amu: Sarcastic much?_

_Kim: Ugh, guys just get over it._

_Ikuto: Fine, but I won't be happy until someone reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweet Part 2

_Kim: Heyo! I'm back!_

_Amu: Welcome back!_

_Ikuto: Yay…_

_Kim: What? You don't want me back and writing?_

_Amu: Goodness, do you really hate Kim that much?_

_Ikuto:…._

_Amu: Whatever, at least you don't own him._

_Kim: I don't own Shugo Chara at all, including you, Amu!_

_Amu: True…_

…..

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The plan was set and ready, everything was perfect and in place. I smiled to myself.

"Ikuto, you're in for one hell of a revenge."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I have never had my head hurt _this _much before. The pain was just too great. I stirred and yawned. I tried to take my hands up to my head to scratch it; however they seemed to be tied. I woke up immediately. I looked up to see Amu sitting in a tree not too far from me. I scowled.

"You again?"

"I wouldn't be mean now, if I were you Ikuto-_kun." _

I looked down at myself, I was tied to a tree. I grimaced. _Great, what pleasure it is being tied to a tree, with an angel looking at me pityingly. _I thought to myself.

"Ikuto-_kun, _wouldn't you like a mirror?" Amu asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Sure, I'd love to see myself."

"You really are inconsiderate and self-centered." Amu said, the smirk disappearing from her face in a flash.

I threw back my head, as far as it could go-seeing as I couldn't really since I would hit the tree itself-and laughed.

Amu was gone when I was finished laughing. I smirked, feeling proud. Maybe, I did win this fight.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu came back with a mirror and held it out for Ikuto to see. At first, Ikuto didn't notice anything different.

"Humph, I'm completely the same Amu."

"Really? Look at your head, your hair."

Ikuto looked up at his hair. He gasped in horror. Instead of the beautiful midnight blue it once was, it was now a brilliant yellow.

He glared at Amu. "You… You dyed my hair!"

Amu smirked. "A beautiful revenge don't you think Ikuto?"

Ikuto was outraged. His hair, the same color his father's hair was, was ruined. He was thrashing around in the ropes.

"How dare you, _angel!" _

"Since you're all tied up, why don't you answer some of my questions, Ikuto?"

"I'm not-"Ikuto started.

"Question number one, why did you possess this poor human soul _demon?" _Amu cut Ikuto off.

"What? This is my real body!"

"Stop lying Ikuto, you do want to be let out now don't you?"

Ikuto sighed. "This is truly and really my body, I was sent here on a mission." Ikuto said truthfully.

Amu's instinct told her he was telling the truth so she didn't say anything. She was about to ask what his mission was but decided against it.

"Very well, thank you for answering my questions."

"Will you let me out now?"

"No. Get out on your own."

"What? You promised!"

"I never said I would let you go, Ikuto. I only asked if you would like to be let go."

"Damn it, you bastard! How dare you trick me?"

"It was your fault for not listening carefully."

**(Time Skip. A day later… [Yes, Kukai is still gone…])**

"Damn it!" Ikuto said. His muscles were sore, but he had wiggled out of the ropes.

"That feels much better." Ikuto said to himself. This Amu was definitely different from before. She was feisty and definitely rebellious. He liked this kind of Amu. He smirked.

"Why don't we play a game then Amu?"

Inside her bedroom, she could hear the faint sound of Ikuto's steps to the door.

"Guess the cat finally got out of the trap?" Amu said to herself.

"The cat definitely did."

Amu turned around. In the doorway was a tired looking Ikuto; however he was wearing a smirk. She smirked too, but she was slightly frowning. How could this guy still smirk after being _tied to a tree? _

Ikuto clapped, still smirking. He clapped. "Well done, Amu-_chan. _That was wonderful, what a brilliant idea."

"You deserved it."

"Of course, I was being a bit of a bastard…"

"More like crap."

"Now, now, Amu-_chan, _don't use that language or tone with me."

"I can use any _language _or _tone _I want to, you bastard."

Ikuto clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Guess you won't listen, you badass Amu."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ikuto sighed. "Really now… I was just wondering if you'd like to eat some dinner."

"Like I'll ever eat anything made by the disgusting man you are."

"Hm, how feisty, Amu. But you'll come crawling to me in no time."

"Like I'll _ever _be begging on my knees for _you, _in fact, I hate that stupid smirk; no, that face of yours."

"Now, Amu what's with you being so mean all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean? You started it."

"'What do you mean?'" Ikuto mocked.

"Exactly." Amu said with triumph and turned away from him.

Ikuto sighed, and walked out the door. He should at least plan his revenge. But, something told him he shouldn't. Maybe it was the fact that Amu was a girl. She was an angel though, and he was supposed to hate angels. Or, did that all change? He couldn't fail his own kind just for a pesky angel.

Walking back to his room, he shook that thought from his head. Right now, he had to have revenge.

…..

_Kim: Okay, that was Chapter 6…_

_Ikuto: …_

_Amu: Wow, I can't believe I tied Ikuto to a tree!_

_Ikuto: Why exactly did you let her tie me to a tree?_

_Kim: For revenge._

_Ikuto: You're a very cruel person you know._

_Amu: What? Hell no, Kim's so nice for letting me tie you to a tree, and dye your hair._

_Kim: You heard it from her yourself._

_Ikuto: She's not my girlfriend, I don't have to listen to her._

_Kim: You mean not yet she isn't._

_Ikuto & Amu: …_

_Amu: Please Review to stop our shock._


	7. Chapter 7: Kukai's Back!

_Kim: Heyo! I'm back, and ready to write!_

_Amu: I'm still happy about tying Ikuto to a tree and dying his hair._

_Ikuto: I'm not, I'm freaking blonde!_

_Amu: Don't worry, Kim doesn't own us, or Shugo Chara!_

_Ikuto: Oh yeah, I forget sometimes._

…..

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" Kukai yelled from the front of the door.

"Welcome back, Kukai." Amu said, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where's Ikuto?"

Amu snickered. "Trying to get his hair back to its normal shade."

"What do you mean, by his 'normal shade'?"

"You'll see."

Before Kukai could say anything more, Ikuto came down the stairs with blonde hair.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Kukai asked, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"Your hair, it's…"

"Oh, it's blonde…"

"Are you going to use _it _to turn your hair back to normal?"

"Yeah, later, though."

"Alright, but do it fast, you look so weird like this."

They all went their own ways, which was basically to their room.

In Ikuto's room, he looked at himself in his mirror. He smirked, and the reflection copied his movements. He snapped his fingers and his hair instantly turned back to the beautiful midnight blue that it was before Amu had dyed it. Kukai walked into Ikuto's room not a moment too soon, just as Ikuto finished getting his hair back to its normal color.

"Now, that was fast." Kukai commented.

"Yeah, well, you know, I liked my old hair. I don't really like blonde, it reminds me of…"

"Yeah, I know, don't say his name. What a disgrace, turning from a demon to an _angel_."

"Oh yeah, Amu's cooking again today. I think she said she wanted to do something simple."

"Like what? The vegetable soup from yesterday, the one that tasted okay?"

"No, more like pizza…." Kukai said, smelling the aroma of pizza fresh out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" Amu called from the kitchen. Both boys raced down the stairs and into the kitchen looking at the delicious thing on their plates.

The pizza was golden brown and just perfect. It was a combination.

Amu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't know what you guys liked, so I put a combo."

"It's alright…" Kukai said, sitting down and already digging in.

Ikuto however ate more slowly. In the end, he couldn't help himself, and completely started eating like Kukai.

Amu finished two slices while the boys were on their fourth. She smiled to herself and walked to the sink. She washed her plates and tools that she used to make the pizza.

"Remember to clean up guys. Do it fast too, we have school tomorrow."

Kukai gave her a thumbs-up, mouth still full. Amu giggled to herself and went upstairs first.

Preparing for bed, Amu thought about how fast Ikuto's hair had changed from blonde to midnight blue. Who knew demons could change their hair color? She shook that thought from her head and climbed into bed. She turned off the lights and set her alarm clock for seven in the morning. In a few seconds Amu was asleep.

The next morning, Amu woke to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and lazily got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Morning," She said to herself, and put on a big smile.

She walked to her closet and pulled out Seiyo Academy's school uniform. **[A.N. May I just say, the Director gave her like a three to five year supply of things… He just like shipped everything she had to her.]** Amu pulled her pink hair up into a side pony tail and clipped it up with X clips. She put on her red skirt, and plain white polo. She slipped on her black jacket and put on her red tie. She loosened it a little, to give it that 'cool' look. She put on a red long badge that she wrapped around her arm, which she clipped up with a safety pin. Then she put on some red leg warmers **[A.N. I don't know what the things on her legs are. I'm just guessing they're leg warmers. If you guys don't know what she's wearing, she's wearing her usual outfit to Seiyo Academy.]**

A few minutes later, Amu was downstairs making herself some eggs, bacon and toast. The toast popped out of the toaster right after she was done making her bacon and her eggs, sunny side up. She took her plate of food to the table. Amu walked to the fridge and opened it and searched through it for some butter. She found it, and put it on the table. She spread some butter on her crisp toast and dug in. She finished the breakfast a few minutes later.

At that exact moment, an annoying cat decided to walk in.

"Morning."

Amu grit her teeth. Just yesterday, the cat demon was ignoring her. Now he was actually _talking _to her?

"I'm not talking to you."

…..

_Kim: Yeah, so sorry for the late updates, I have school and everything. I just recently got a cold that has been passing around. Sorry again!_

_Amu: You okay, Kim? Did you drink your medicine yet?_

_Kim: I'm fine, and I already drank some._

_Ikuto: Gosh, stop sympathizing her…._

_Amu: He's just cranky 'cause he didn't get to be with me yet._

_Kim: No wonder._

_Ikuto: Just review._

_Amu: Ikuto you have to do it formally. Like this. Please review to stop Ikuto from being crabby._


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of School

_Kim: I'm back…_

_Amu: You feeling better from your cold?_

_Kim: Sort of..._

_Ikuto: Get on with it please._

_Amu: Don't rush her._

_Kim: You should really listen to Amu._

_Ikuto: I don't really care, she doesn't own us or Shugo Chara anyways._

_Kim: Do you have to remind me of that?_

…_..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm not talking to you," Amu told Ikuto.

"What are you talking about? You're talking to me right now."

Amu ignored Ikuto and continued eating her eggs, bacon, and toast. She finished it in no time and got up with her dishes. Ikuto watched her with his watchful eyes as she swiftly washed the dishes. She grabbed her bag and yelled a quick good bye to Kukai and left the house. Amu didn't even bother to say anything to Ikuto.

Outside, Amu wondered if she should walk to school or take the bus. She didn't have a car or anything, but walking would be too boring, taking the bus would be awkward. She hardly knew anyone in this town. Amu decided to take a route that was rarely taken to school, _flying. _To make sure no one saw her, she moved to a tree, when she was out of sight, she spread her wings and took to the sky. Soaring over the city, Amu felt free again. Or did she? She was bound to a mission on Earth, if she didn't fulfill it, she would lose everything.

When Amu was close to school, she landed at a tree nearby and hid her wings again. She flipped off the tree and landed safely on the ground. She then proceeded to walk the ten feet to the school gate. When Amu got to the school gate, she looked at the name of the school.

"'Seiyo Academy, Find your true talent, whether it's academics or physical education!'" Amu read.

She pushed open the gate and walked along the path to where she was hoping the school office. When she got to the end of the path, she found the office. Amu opened the glass office doors, and walked in.

"Um, hello there, Miss. My name is Amu Hinamori." Amu said, approaching the secretary.

"Oh, well you are a new student then I assume?" the secretary asked politely, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, Miss."

"Oh, that's wonderful! My name is Ms. Sato. Let me just search you up on the student log to see if you are already enrolled…"

Amu smiled politely and said nothing as she watched the petite round woman scroll through hundreds of students' names.

"Ah, there you are, Amu Hinamori. Let me print out your schedule honey. It will be out in just a minute!" Ms. Sato said, clicking the "print" button on Amu's schedule.

Amu and Ms. Sato both stared at the copying machine as it slowly printed out a copy of Amu's schedule. The silence was awkward and Amu hoped someone would break it. Her wish was granted when the schedule was done and Ms. Sato handed it to her.

"Here you go dear. Can you make it around the school? Oh dear, we should ask a Guardian to help you around, and give you a tour. Right now, the class has already started… Hmm, honey, would you like a tour of the school?"

"Err, no, no it's okay. I think I can find my way around."

"Of course you can't! You're new here, it's not like you can memorize all the halls here in a matter of minutes." Ms. Sato said, rushing on completely ignoring what Amu just said. Amu almost laughed when she said that she wouldn't be able to memorize all the halls. Amu had a photographic memory, with just one look she could memorize anything she wanted.

"Ms. Sato, I actually th-"

"I'll just call one of the Guardians then…" Ms. Sato said, taking her phone, and dialing a number.

Amu shook her head. Guess there was no complaining with this lady. She watched as Ms. Sato talked into the phone quietly, mumbling something. She picked up every word.

"Yes, yes, can you please send someone to help a new student around? I'm so sorry to be interrupting you in this time… but you know how things are. I'm sorry to have called you guys so late, because class has already almost started and I don't want to trouble you anymore. You just have to send one person… everyone doesn't have to come."

Ms. Sato confirmed something with the Guardians then put down her phone. She turned to Amu, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait awhile. You can take a seat in one of those chairs in the waiting room." She told Amu.

Amu smiled. "Sure."

Amu sat down and picked up a magazine, flipping through it not even paying attention to the words. Her eyes skimmed the pictures of advertisements. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. Amu looked up to see…

…..

_Kim: Ha, a cliff-hanger!_

_Ikuto: Again?_

_Kim: Yeah, suspense, so people could read my stories more! _

_Amu: Wow… I wonder who it is._

_Ikuto: It's probably me, because this is an Amuto story._

_Kim: Who knows, it could be you, but then again it may not be you._

_Amu: Well please review to find out who came!_


	9. Chapter 9: Class with Him

_Kim: Hey guys! I can't believe I made it this far, to Chapter 9! _

_Amu: Congrats, Kim._

_Kim: Thank you, I'm happy too. I recently got some more reviews, and more people making me their favorite author, and making this story one of their favorite stories!_

_Ikuto: Yeah, get on with it Kim, we got a story to write._

_Kim: "We"? No, I have a story to write._

_Ikuto: Whatever. You don't own us or Shugo Chara anyways._

_Kim: I told you, don't remind me of that!_

_**DEDICATED TO: sanjanatskiyomiblack, for always reviewing EVERY chapter, being there for me, and being the best friend ever. I love ya, you know that? So I dedicate this chapter to you, and many more chapters/ one-shots to come.**_

…_.._

**Angels V.S. Demons **

**Chapter 9: Class with **_**Him**_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I looked up from my magazine. 'That was quick.' I thought to myself.

"Kukai?" I said.

"Oh, hey Amu." Kukai said, looking at me from where he stood and smiled.

"Oh great! One of the Guardians is here, can you help Amu around?"

I laughed. "So, you're one of the Guardians huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, as long as I don't hear that Ikuto's with the Guardians too." I said jokingly

"Uh, ha-ha, about that…" Kukai said sheepishly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu looked at Kukai like he was insane.

"Are you freaking serious?" She asked, but she didn't say "freaking."**[A.N. Okay, I know Ikuto's not in the Guardians, but in this story he is.]**

The secretary looked at Amu disapprovingly.

"Ms. Hinamori, we don't use that language here at Seiyo Academy."

"Oops, sorry Ms. Sato, excuse my language."

"That's sounding better."

Kukai laughed. "Alright, Amu let's get out of here before you get in any more trouble."

"Fine."

**[Time skip… after the tour. {A.N. I don't want to explain everything because I'm too lazy…}]**

"So how do you think of Seiyo Academy?"

"It's nice, elite, and I can't believe you have a "Guardian" program?"

"Yeah, you can join, but it's a secret that only people who are unlocking their true selves can join."

"Ah, so you have a true self?"

"Yeah, Daichi, come on out."

A tiny version of a human came out. The boy had green hair and a sports headband with a star on it. He was wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts and his shoes were yellow and white.

"I'm Daichi! Nice to meet you!" the boy said in an energetic voice.

"Guess all that energy you have is from this fella."

"Ha, not always."

"Come on, let's get you to class. You have 2A." Kukai said, impressed.

"What? Is 2A good?"

"Yeah, the best in the second years."

"Guess, I'm smart."

"If you're calling yourself stupid, you aren't."

"Thanks Kukai, that means so much."

"Don't mention it."

**[Time Skip… At the Classroom]**

"Guess this is where we say good bye?"

"Yep, don't worry though, I'm the class right down the hall, I'm 2B."

"Okay, basically you're next door?"

"Sort of, but the classes are really spaced out."

"I noticed that."

"Well, good luck in class."

"Thanks, you too."

Amu grabbed the handle of the door. She breathed in, then exhaled. She slid the door open and walked in. All eyes were on her immediately, she could feel it. She walked to the front of the room and handed the teacher the note from the office. The teacher looked it over and looked up at her and smiled.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Amu Hinamori, please treat her well."

Amu turned towards the students. Her eyes zoomed in on a guy with midnight blue hair. Ikuto. A smirk was plastered on his face. Amu's eyes narrowed slightly, enough so that no one would notice it but the extremely sharp-eyed people.

"Hi everyone, my name is Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you all." Amu said.

"Amu, your seat is right over there. You will be sitting next to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the window seat."

Amu nodded and went to sit next to the guy she hated the most.

"Guess you were smart enough to enter this class then?"

"I thought you were older than me."

"I am, I failed this class on purpose so I could stay behind with Kukai."

"Sure."

Ikuto sighed. Clearly this girl thought she was too smart for him. He would prove it to her. "Mr. Akita, as a request, can you put the hardest problem on the board is? I want to solve it."

Mr. Akita smiled. "Sure, Tsukiyomi-san." He loved it when students wanted to try something. He looked through the book he was holding and picked out the hardest one that even when he looked at it, it was dizzy.

Ikuto walked up to the board and looked over the problem. He didn't even need to show his work to get the answer, it went off the top of his head. "The answer is 11."

Amu sat with her mouth open. Sure enough the answer was right. This demon surely had been educated a lot at his home. Amu had been educated a lot too, since she would become the family's successor. Even she couldn't figure it out that fast, she was a tad bit slower than him. Amu smirked. This guy was different, and Amu liked that.

Ikuto made his way back to his seat and sat down. He turned to Amu with a smug look on his face. "I told you." Amu turned her head to look at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Never said you were lying."

Ikuto thought back to their earlier conversation, she had said "sure", however she had said it sarcastically. Ikuto smirked. So this girl was playing logic on him.

"Let the games begin." They both thought.

…

_Kim: Wow. So, this story was a bit delayed. _

_Amu: That was because you wrote a Valentine's one-shot._

_Kim: I had too! It was Valentine's, and who doesn't like a good Amuto story?_

_Ikuto: You are right about that part._

_Kim: Yeah, so if you check my profile, there are two upcoming series in the future._

_Ikuto: Oh, we know, we were with you when you updated it._

_Amu: Well, I was in your room invited. Ikuto wasn't._

_Ikuto: Whatever, I'm just here to tell everyone to review._

_Amu: Then do say it._

_Ikuto: Please review for more one-shots and chapters for this series! _


	10. Chapter 10: School Festival Part 1

_Kim: So, I was thinking of creating a new set of series. I don't want to lose this idea for another story yet…_

_Amu: You're not even done with this story yet._

_Kim: I'm HALF way through!_

_Ikuto: So there is going to be twenty chapters?_

_Kim: Sure? I'm writing this at like one in the morning, so I have like no brain energy left. I'm going to fall asleep soon. Why don't you guys get me some coffee or candy or something?_

_Amu: Aw, poor you. You have some Valentine's candy on your desk._

_Ikuto: We aren't getting you anything, since you don't own me, Amu, or Shugo Chara._

_Kim: Stop reminding me…. But I'm tired, so I'm going to let you go on this one._

…_._

**Angels V.S. Demons**

**Chapter 10: School Festival Part 1**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"What's a school festival?" I asked.

Kukai looked at me weirdly. "I guess you really aren't around here huh? Don't they have school festivals where you're from?"

"No?"

"Well, a school festival is basically something where the classes have something they have to do. For example, each class has a different theme or place. Let's say one class has a café, and another has a haunted house."

"Oh, I get it now."

"What's your class theme?"

"I have no idea."

Kukai laughed. "Ours is a haunted house."

"Really now?"

The bell rang for class and I waved good-bye to Kukai. Kukai waved back and made his way to 2B, while I went to 2A. Great, another day with _that guy. _Could this get any worse?

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Morning class." Mr. Akita said walking into the classroom with a cup of coffee in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Morning Mr. Akita." The whole class greeted him in unison.

"Don't forget, the school's festival coming up soon. Can we have the festival committee come up and present us with your idea?"

There was a squeal from the middle of the room and five girls stood up. They were all pretty and blonde. The popular type, the ones who contributed to the school, the ones who wore short skirts, in short the sluts of the school, yet they somehow stay popular. They pranced up there in their short skirts and all, underwear almost showing. Some guys whistled and whooped. Amu rolled her eyes. _'Guys.' _She thought to herself.

"Hi everyone, we are the festival committee." The girls said together.

"I'm Brittney." The one who was wearing the shortest skirt said, probably the leader.

"I'm Susie." Another girl said, while smacking her gum and secretly texting.

"I'm Bridget." A girl at the far end said, she was the least sluttish out of the girls. Her skirt was actually past her fingertips, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. However, she was also secretly texting Susie.

"I'm Maggie." A girl said, she was filing her nails, and a tube of lip-gloss and nail polish poked out of her jacket's pocket a little bit.

"And, last but not least, I'm Honey." Another girl said, her eyes looked bright and excited. She probably wasn't one of them, therefore she didn't have a short skirt, not anything revealing in fact.

"This year, we propose-" Brittney said. She paused for effect and nodded to one of her friends.

Bridget nodded back and whispered to Susie to pull down the cloth covering a big board.

On the poster board the big bold words read "Maid Café". The boys who were just lazy and tired a moment ago seemed to wake up. They looked at each other and said, "What?"

One of the boys shouted out, "We are not wearing some skirt!"

"Don't worry boys, you won't be. You will be wearing suits and cooking." Maggie said, not a care in the world.

The boys settled down but right after that they started talking again.

"Oh my god, those girls are going to look CUTE in those skirts. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see them in the maid costumes. You know how girls wear them? Sexy, and hot."

Amu rolled her eyes. Guys will be guys. She looked over to Ikuto to see if he had reacted to any of this. He didn't. He was strong, cool, and collected. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Class, quiet down." Mr. Akita said. Everyone immediately quieted down. No one liked getting Mr. Akita mad. If you got him mad… well no one really ever found out. The people who did get him mad, never came back; they usually transferred; or never talked about it.

"Okay, why don't we have fittings right away?" Brittney asked.

**[Time Skip… 3 hours later]**

"We are done with the fitting. Please come back tomorrow to help out with the café. We need help with decorations." Bridget said.

"Guys, who wants to volunteer for materials?" Honey asked. Honey rarely talked, that was because those girls never let her talked.

Ikuto raised his hand. Amu didn't want to get beaten in this, no way would she lose. She raised her hand too.

Ikuto smirked. So she wanted to play it this way? Bring it on. "I volunteer Honey."

Amu glared at him, but that just made him smirk wider. "I volunteer; I hope I can be of help."

That wasn't much, and Amu cursed herself for it. Ikuto was smiling on the inside. His plan was perfect. This way, he could finally be alone with Amu.

…

_Kim: Hehe, Amuto moment coming up. _

_Amu: Great God, with him?_

_Ikuto: -pouts- What? I thought you loved me Amu._

_Amu: I do…_

_Ikuto: -stops pouting- Good, because I am going to love this alone time._

_Amu: Great…. WAIT.. WHAT? NOOOOOO. KIM, PLEASE. PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME._

_Kim: Sorry, it's what the viewers want._

_Amu: KIM. I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND._

_Ikuto: Well, guess she isn't. –smirks-_

_Amu: Ikuto, shut up._

_Ikuto: Please review if you want me to have an alone time with Amu here._

_Amu: NO, DON'T LISTEN T-_

_Ikuto: Shhh, Amu, be quiet. We want some reviews for Kim now, don't we?_


	11. Chapter 11: School Festival Part 2

_Kim: Yay, thanks for reviewing guys!_

_Amu: And now, you have the new chapter. _

_Ikuto: Big deal, you haven't updated in five days, you haven't really finished your homework, and you are still busy with something._

_Kim: Oh shush Ikuto, can't you not be like my MOTHER for once?_

_Amu: But Kim, Ikuto's right... and you don't own us, or Shugo Chara and its characters._

_Kim: Amu, not helping!_

_Amu: Sorry._

_Ikuto: Fine, I won't drag this on, but hurry up with this chapter and go finish your homework!_

_Kim: Fine, MOTHER._

_Ikuto: Excuse me, but last time I checked I was a guy._

_Kim: Check again, it's my story; I could make you a cross-dresser._

_Ikuto: Yeah, but remember? You don't own me, nor do you own Shugo Chara or its characters, like Amu said._

_Kim: Jeez, I get it, I'll just finish the story quickly._

_Ikuto: Thank you!_

…

**Angels V.S. Demons**

**Chapter 11: School Festival Part 2**

**Amu's P.O.V. [A.N. This whole chapter will be in Amu's P.O.V. I just wanted to try something new, sorry if you don't like the change!]**

"Why do I have to be paired up with you?" I asked that stupid boy.

He fake pouted, but I knew he really wanted to smirk. "What? You don't like me? We're roommates now; shouldn't we learn to get along with each other?"

"Shut up, I don't need you to pretend to be someone you're not, Ikuto."

"Now, now Amu, don't be harsh, we're just walking to the local hardware store to buy some paint cans."

"The hardware store is twenty minutes away from school! How do you expect me to cope with you for an hour, since we have to walk there and back, which is 40 minutes and about 20 minutes finding the paints?"

"I thought you were an angel, you aren't supposed to lose your temper so easily like this?"

"Stereotypes, I hate them."

"Like how, _you _are stereotyping that _I _am the bad guy?" Ikuto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm not stereotyping, I _know _you are the bad guy, you're a demon for goodness sake."

"Well, that's a whole lot of crap."

This guy really drove me to it, he was full of himself, and it annoyed me. Only the Director knew why I had to go on this stupid mission and kill all the demons. Was he mad?

Finally, we had gotten to the store. I couldn't wait to buy some paint and leave. Another minute with this guy was painful enough. I didn't want to spend my whole day with _him; _in fact, I had to _live _with him. If it wasn't for Kukai, I would've moved out and got my own place. That would've been much better then living with Ikuto. That stupid demon was always looking for a way to kill me, and I bet he really did find a way. And that was to get my attention so I would open up to him. No way in hell was I going to submit.

"Amu, what was the paint colors did we need to get again?" Ikuto asked, a thoughtful look on his face. It was a surprise that he had other expressions besides smirking.

"Brown, black, white…. And that's what they said they needed for now…"

"Any other colors? I thought they wanted more."

"I don't think so."

Ikuto nodded, and asked someone nearby to help us find some paint cans. The woman who Ikuto asked nodded like she was in love with him, despite just meeting him. That was until she noticed me, and she frowned a little. I could almost read her thoughts, but luckily, I was an angel so I could. '_That girl must be very lucky to have a boyfriend like him.' _She thought. The woman walked quickly and briskly to where the paint section was and left without another word.

"Thank you!" I said when the woman walked away. When I turned back to Ikuto, he already had the paint cans and was walking to a cashier. I quickly caught up to him and stretched out her hand.

Ikuto lifted up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Give me one; I'll help you carry it."

Ikuto smirked. "Like I would, you're a girl, the man has to do all the work."

I glared at Ikuto. "Don't go stereotyping people Ikuto, I'm not as delicate as you might think."

Ikuto ignored her and handed the cashier his items. The cashier quickly scanned it and bagged it for Ikuto. "Here you go sir." The cashier said.

"Thank you." Ikuto replied and took the bag. Both Ikuto and I were walking both to school, and there was a heavy silence between us. Then finally Ikuto broke it.

"Hey, Amu."

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"What are you talking about; you were the one who hated me first."

"Well, I was raised that way, it's not my fault I was brought up to hate angels… an angel killed my mom."

"Don't worry Ikuto; I'll be here for you. Besides, that's what angels do right?"

Ikuto smiled back at me. "Thanks Amu."

I smiled back at him too, "No problem."

…

_Kim: Ah, I'm busy, so sorry for the short chapter._

_Ikuto: At least you finished your homework…_

_Amu: I'll make it fast for you then Kim. _

_Ikuto: Please review, and Amu, too late, I already did._

_Amu: Whatever, at least we finished that part._

_Kim: Thanks you guys! _


	12. Chapter 12: New Friends and Enemies

_**Kim: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! ;A;**_

_**Ikuto: I'm going to punch you, because you have made us lost precious Amuto moments!**_

_**Amu: Jeez, Ikuto, she's busy, she has a life outside of Fanfiction too you know?**_

_**Ikuto: Well, she shouldn't! When she signed up for FF, she made a commitment to write stories and update weekly!**_

_**Kim: You sound just like my best friend… Whatever, can you guys be quiet for a moment, I'm trying to concentrate.**_

_**Ikuto: Ah, Kim, but that's where we can say, "You can't tell us to shut up."**_

_**Amu: Exactly because you don't own us, Shugo Chara, or its characters.**_

_**Kim: I hate it when you guys bring that up.**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, well at least Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi are going to be in this chapter.**_

_**Amu: I can't wait!**_

_**Kim: Okay, whatever, I'm just going to start the chapter.**_

…

**Angels V.S. Demons**

**Chapter 12: New Friends and Enemies**

**Amu's P.O.V. [A.N. This whole chapter isn't going to be in Amu's P.O.V., I just started it off like this.]**

"So, did they give you the money to pay for the paint or did you use your own money?" I asked Ikuto trying to strike up a conversation. The silence was killing me, and I kept hoping Ikuto would start it off with a snarky comment. However, that never did happen, so I had to step in and make the move.

"No, I had to use my own money." Ikuto responded almost bored.

"But, why didn't they give you the money?" I asked, frowning. I simply didn't get why they had to let Ikuto use his own damn money. We had a fundraiser for our school festival and the amount of money that we got was quite a lot.

"It's okay, I-"He cut himself off when he got within 10 feet of our school.

"You?" I asked him, curious why he cut himself off.

Ikuto immediately started walking backwards, and I followed him. When we were finally 50 feet away, Ikuto relaxed and turned to me.

"It's okay, I'm the son of Easter, so I'm fairly rich." Ikuto said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why did we have to go back 50 feet just for you to tell me this?"

Ikuto smirked, and I bet he was thinking, _Finally, something she _doesn't_ know. _"Reasons."

This time I smirked. "Reasons that are so secretive that you can't little old harmless me?" I said in an innocent voice.

Ikuto actually smiled this time like I was saying a funny joke. "You wouldn't understand." With those words he walked back into school, holding the paint cans, and for me? Well, I was watching him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu watched Ikuto walk inside, his figure slowly getting smaller and his walk lonely. She wondered how it really was for him. She trailed after Ikuto and when they finally got inside she was greeted by a girl. The girl was a blonde who had pigtails; she looked a bit younger then Ikuto probably about 16 or so, but she was in the same grade. Amu was certain of it.

"Excuse me, but who are you to be around Ikuto?" The girl asked.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to be rude to me?"

The girl scoffed. "Well, we have a back talker don't we?" She snapped her fingers and two guys appeared by her side.

Thug Number 1 was a burly kind of guy, almost like a body guard. He had brown hair and brown eyes; he didn't seem like the clever type. Thug Number 2 was slightly different, he seemed like an apprentice to Thug Number 1. He looked bored and he had blonde hair with blue eyes. Thug Number 1 cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Amu laughed. "And this is supposed to scare me?"

The girl's face went red, she was extremely angry and she wanted to punch Amu in the face.

"Utau, stop it."

Everyone turned towards the voice. There sitting in his chair, perfectly composed, as if he were a statue; he had a smug look on his face.

"But-but, Ikuto!" Utau whined.

"Utau." Ikuto said. He was warning her.

"Fine." Utau said.

"Ikuto, you shouldn't be so hard on your sister." A boy with long purple hair, he looked like a girl at first glance, but if you looked at him closer, he was definitely a guy. Clinging onto him was a shorter girl, shorter than Amu even. The girl also had blonde hair, but instead of straight hair like Utau, it was wavy.

"I agree with Nagi." The girl said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You always agree with him Rima."

"Yeah, but what he says is true."

Amu felt awkward standing there so she slowly walked away from them.

"Wait."

Amu turned towards the voice. The speaker was Rima.

"Mind sitting with us at Lunch? We have something to talk about…" Rima asked.

Amu thought about it. They could be angels, but at the same time they could be demons. Amu nodded. She wanted to check these guys out, they could be good allies, or people she had to capture.

"Great, we'll see you soon." This time Nagi answered.

**Time Skip; At Lunch**

Ikuto growled, impatient. "Where the hell is she?"

Nagi laughed. "Be patient, she'll come around."

Utau appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and said, "She's here." She didn't seem happy about it though.

"Great, let's go welcome her!" Kukai said, smiling.

Amu turned the corner and she was greeted by Kukai, Nagi, Utau, Rima, Ikuto, and a bunch of other people.

"So she's a new demon joining our clan?" Utau asked.

Ikuto was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yeah."

Amu was about to protest this. She knew that Ikuto knew that she wasn't one of them. She was their enemy, yet he chose to accept her as "one of them." She thought his decision over. It would definitely make her mission easier; she could kill all these demons once she was able to get closer to them.

In Ikuto's mind, he was thinking the same thing Amu was thinking. Accepting her could help his clan, his race, a lot. An angel on their side would make all the difference. After he was done with her, he could kill her, a bonus. Besides, he would have to kill her anyways due to his mission.

"Welcome to the clan, Amu." Everyone, except for Ikuto, said at once. Then they looked over at him expectantly.

"Welcome to the clan." Ikuto said.

…

_**Ikuto: Oooh, this is going to get interesting!**_

_**Amu: Great, make me join the "clan."**_

_**Ikuto: At least we will get to be together, Amu.**_

_**Amu: Besides, what about Tadase?**_

_**Ikuto: Forget Tadase! He doesn't need to be in this story. I want this to be strictly, ANTI-TADASE!**_

_**Kim: Too late…**_

_**Ikuto: What? NOOOO!**_

_**Kim: Just kidding. If you're mean to me, then maybe I will. **_

_**Amu: Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

_**Kim: Sorry for not updating in a while…**_

_**Amu: She just hasn't really been up to updating, since she's been testing recently, and been busy with the end of the school year stuff.**_

_**Ikuto: *shaking his head* Sigh, seriously.. Don't stress yourself Kim.**_

_**Kim: I'm not! Gosh, don't be a Mom Ikuto… **_

_**Ikuto: I will be if I want to.**_

_**Kim: And SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! It's summer now so I'll be updating weekly again!**_

_**Amu: Well, anyways, Kim doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! **_

_**Ikuto: Enjoy the story. And its going to be a long one!**_

_**Kim: Oh, and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! **_

…

**Angels V.S. Demons**

**Chapter 13: Feelings**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu looked around at everyone's smiling faces. She bowed, "Thank you for adding me to your clan. Please take care of me."

"Hmph, I didn't say I wanted her to be in the clan Ikuto." Utau said, pouting.

Kukai laughed, sitting down next to Utau, hugging her. "Don't stress, love. Amu's cool."

A little figure suddenly darted out of nowhere and hugged her. "I'm happy you're here, Amu-chan."

Amu looked down, seeing Rima, the shorter girl was smiling a bit. Everyone else looked at Rima and Amu with a facial expression that said, _What the hell was that? _

"Wow, Rima actually hugged you." Nagi said, surprised himself.

"I guess you're one of the different ones…" Kukai murmured.

Rima looked up at Amu and gave a sort of gesture that was barely noticeable, but luckily Amu caught it. Her eyes widened in confusion and recognition. Amu looked up at Nagi and saw him looking at her too. He gave a slight nod.

"Meeting over, would anyone like to object?" Ikuto said, looking around at everyone daring them to object. Everyone was quiet.

"The meeting is now officially over. You may go wherever you like, or stay here." Ikuto said.

Some people departed, others stayed. Rima and Nagi waved Amu over to someplace else. All three of them walked to the back of a building and Rima and Nagi turned to her.

"Angel." Rima said. Just one word, as if that would explain everything.

Amu flinched. "You know? What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

Nagi laughed. "No, you have it all wrong Amu."

Rima nodded. "We're the same as you."

Amu stared at them like they were crazy. Was this a trap? Was Ikuto trying to test her to see if she would give in and tell them the truth?

Nagi sighed and shook his head, unfolding his black wings. They were sleek and almost bat-like. "See these? They look like demon wings right?" He smiled, then in a bright flash of light the wings turned white. Now they looked bird-like. "Now, they look white, my wings' true color."

Astonished, Amu looked from Nagi to Rima-whose wings had also appeared-then to their wings. Brilliant white, as white as the snow itself, they seemed so delicate yet beautiful at the same time.

"Now do you believe us?" Nagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amu nodded, still kind of dumbstruck.

"I guess we are all in it together Amu-chan? We have to bring this demon clan back to the Angel World." Rima said.

Amu nodded again, silent. Before anything else could happen, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, Amu almost flinched at the noise. Immediately, Nagi and Rima's wings went from a snow white to an ash black.

"Bye Amu." They both said in unison and rounded the corner back into their little "demon clan."

Amu shook her head. This group was already being deceived. She started to walk back to lunch, but the bell rang. She sighed and walked to class.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

As soon as the bell rang, I walked back to my class, with Kukai and Utau trailing after me. I could hear them kissing and making out behind me. God, it was annoying sometimes. Utau sure was clingy, and I couldn't understand how Kukai could stand that. Even though Utau did kiss me once, even though we were siblings, it was kind of weird for me to see my sister kissing my best friend without getting disgusted.

"Get a room you guys." I said over my shoulder.

Utau stopped kissing Kukai for a moment and blushed. Kukai grinned and dragged her off in the direction of the janitor's closet. Great, so they were going to go make out all class period. Oh well, at least they get an hour.

I shook my head and sighed opening the door that lead to my class. "Great..." I murmured to myself.

"Surprisingly Mr. Tsukiyomi, you're on time." Mr. Akita told me.

I held back a smile and just shrugged, walking to my seat. I didn't see Amu anywhere. My mood drooped a little and I shook my head. Why did I feel sad that Amu wasn't here? I didn't get it. As soon as the bell rang, Amu walked in. She breathing heavily and Mr. Akita glared at her a little. She smiled apologetically and walked to her seat, ignoring me.

"Oh, Miss Angel being late now huh?" I whispered to her. Now that she was here, I didn't feel "sad" anymore.

I saw Amu roll her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk. "Shut up Ikuto, it's because of your stupid meeting okay?"

I chuckled and turned to face Mr. Akita who was teaching us something about Math. All I really heard was: "So you blah blah blah blah."

I looked over at Amu and saw her doodling on her notebook. She had doodled my name and I couldn't help but laugh. Startled, she looked up and looked at me raising an eyebrow. I pointed to her notebook, barely controlling my laughter as she looked down, and blushed.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was toasted, so so so toast. I accidently doodled Ikuto's name on my notebook cover! Great, I'm dead; he's going to think I like him now! Except I don't! Right? My face was completely red when Ikuto saw his name on my notebook! Oh my god, why would I doodle that jerk's name on my notebook? What the hell, I don't even like the guy? But this is what all those girls-in-love do right? They doodle their crushes names on their notebook! Is it possible that I actually _like _Ikuto? No impossible, I hate him. Or was I just confusing myself all this time?

Ikuto let out a chuckle. "So what, now you like me?" He whispered.

"Hell no, I simply doodled your name so I could stab and rip it up later." I said, my sentence coming out more defensive then I intended it to.

Ikuto laughed again. "Yeah, right." He smiled and turned back to the teacher.

I glared at him. "Stupid cat, I mean it. I don't like you."

"So you love me."

"NO! Of course not, are you stupid?"

"Denying it isn't going to help your situation Amu, I already know you love me very much you can't express it."

"Whatever! Think whatever you want to think!" I almost shouted and turned away, stabbing his name.

I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes. Stupid boy, he really did think everything revolved around him huh? I stood up suddenly, pushing my chair back, which made a loud noise. This caused everyone to flinch except for Ikuto. I'm pretty sure he was anticipating this.

"Miss Hinamori, please sit down, we are in the middle of a lesson!" Mr. Akita said, glaring at me. His marker was still in his hand, the beginning of a word on the board.

"I'm sorry Mr. Akita, but may I please be excused? I don't feel well." I lied.

He frowned, and then sighed. "Alright, get well soon." He handed me the hall pass and I slipped out of the classroom. I could hear Ikuto's chuckles as I left. I shivered, I couldn't stand another minute with that guy. I didn't understand why my cheeks were so heated.

Instead of going to the nurse's office, I left school, and headed "home". I had enough of Ikuto, and wanted to enjoy at least a few hours of peace before I would have to face hell again, literally. I stopped by the coffee shop on the way back. Too soon, I unlocked the door to Kukai and Ikuto's home, and walked in. I sipped my coffee and walked upstairs to my room, and flopped down on the bed, exhausted. I drifted off to sleep. '_Finally… peace..' _I thought.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

As soon as the school bell rang, I waited for Kukai. What greeted me was… well, not exactly something you'd like to see as soon as school ended. Kukai and Utau walked out, still lip-locking. What were they doing the whole class period? Making out in the corner?

Kukai pulled away from Utau for about two seconds. "Hey man, sorry-"

Utau pouted and looked at me. "Come on Ikuto, give us two more minutes."

I grumbled and mumbled to myself, "That two minutes will turn into two hours."

Kukai sighed and said, "Fine, I'll see you back at our house. Lat-" Before he could even finish Utau pulled him back into a kiss.

"Bye Ikuto, see you tomorrow." Utau said, before going back to the kiss.

God, did they not see that it was uncomfortable for me… and just about everyone? I noticed their classmates unfazed as they walked around the kissing couple. Of course, they were already used to it. It seemed like those two were kissing 24/7. I shook my head. I walked home, thinking to myself. '_Why had I felt a tiny bit happy when Amu had "accidentally" doodled my name on her notebook?'_ I thought. I shook my head. _'Did I like her? No. Impossible, she's an angel. I'm a demon. We hate each other anyways. She made that clear…'_ I sighed. I opened the door to our home and walked upstairs, passing by Amu's room. I saw her sleeping soundly and peacefully. I smiled despite myself. _'She's kinda cute.' _I thought. Then I paled. _'Did I just think, "She's kinda cute."?' _Great, this was just fantastic. I had a crush on her… or did I? I hit myself, hard.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu's eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of Ikuto at her door. She frowned. _'What's that idiot doing here?' _She thought.

Ikuto looked up and saw her awake, he quickly recovered himself. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, finally awake?"

Amu glared at him. "Shut up, bastard."

Ikuto laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, come on, get off your butt. We have to go somewhere." He turned around and started walking away.

Amu sighed then narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

Ikuto stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Just hurry up, you'll see."

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Ikuto laughed. "What if I said it was for the clan?"

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it is."

He shrugged. "Who knows? If you miss this, you could be in big big trouble." He smiled an evil smile.

She sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine. I'll come."

He laughed. "That's a good girl." He turned on his heels and walked off, getting ready himself.

**~After a While~**

Amu walked downstairs in a black miniskirt and a white T-shirt that had Little Miss Angel on the front, and wings on the back. She was wearing a black blazer and some black flats. She had a bow clip in her hair. She sighed, smoothing out her skirt.

Ikuto looked at her a smirk on his face. "Nice." He was wearing a white T-shirt with a jacket over it, jeans, and some black Converse (I do not own.).

Amu blushed as she noticed him. "T-thanks.." She murmured. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Ikuto laughed. "Shall we?" He asked and offered her his arm.

She mumbled something under her breath but took his arm. "We shall." They both walked to the garage.

Ikuto lead Amu to his car, a black shiny new one , that had tinted dark windows. He opened the passenger door and helped Amu in, then he walked around to the driver side and sat down.

The car had everything you could dream of. Soft leather seats built for comfort, a working stereo that played the songs at an amazing quality sound, and even a touch screen that seemed to include everything you need. The touch screen had a GPS, a app that found places for you if you just spoke. For example, "Find me a restaurant" and it would find you the best restaurant in town. The car even went up to high speeds, and it would still feel like nothing once you reached that speed.

Ikuto looked over at Amu expecting a reaction to his luxury car. He raised an eyebrow.

Amu was shocked, her eyes were wide. She was breathless. This car had everything she would've probably wanted if she had only stayed on Earth longer, or if she had even been born a human.

Ikuto laughed and leaned over at her and took her face in his hands. He smiled at her and leaned closer to her face. Their lips barely touched. He watched as a blush spread across her face. He leaned forward again and his lips went to her ear. He smirked. He whispered into it. "I see little miss Angel really does have feelings.." He licked her ear and laughed, pulling back. He watched as the magic unfolded.

**Amu's P.O.V. **

I felt my face go warm as the blush spread across my face. "Eh! You tricked me you bastard!" I glared at him, but I knew my blush was still there.

He laughed. Its sound was something that made my heart tingle. Wait- why did I feel this way? I hated this guy! And here I was... feeling something for HIM. I shivered. What the hell was up with me?

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Let's just go."

Ikuto chuckled and started the engine. The engine came to life with a small purr. I watched in awe. So this thing was clearly built for comfort, and speed. He backed out of the garage and drove to the spot that he wanted to take me.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ikuto pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He looked around and walked over to Amu's side, opening her door and helping her out. Amu's eyes widened as she looked around. "Are. You. Serious?" She asked, the words sounded like they were all each a sentence.

Ikuto laughed and he smiled. "Of course I'm serious." He looked out at the scenery.

Amu blinked, looking around. He took her to the BEACH. The perfect time too. The sun was setting and everything looked so beautiful. She was breathless again. How did Ikuto manage to surprise her and make her heart beat? She shook her head.

Ikuto smiled at their place on the beach and asked, "Do you want to go sit on the sand?" He asked motioning to the steps descending towards the inviting waters and of course the warm sand.

Amu shook her head. "The view here is probably better." She looked at the sun, the top of it barely visible as it slowly seemed to sink into the sea. "Beautiful…" She murmured.

"I know huh…" He said looking at her.

She looked over at him, and she smiled genuinely for the first time. He smiled back and they both turned and watched the sun set and the sky slowly darken. Ikuto decided this was the time for what he wanted to say. He turned and looked Amu in the eyes. He took her face in his hands and looked at her with his charming midnight blue eyes.

"Amu." He said, watching her.

"W-what…?" She said, blushing a little.

"I have a confession." He smiled now. "I love you."

Amu's eyes widened and he chuckled at her reaction. "You're tricking me aren't you, you stupid cat!" She glared at him, but the blush was still there.

He smiled. "Do I look like I'm kidding Amu?" His face turned serious now and he looked down at her. "I truly and honestly love you."

Amu blushed and she felt her heart beat faster and her face grow hotter. What the hell was happening to her? She never felt like this. What was going on? Why did it feel this way? She paled as the thought struck her. Did she love Ikuto? Or was she clearly hallucinating about her feelings? She blinked a few times, then she pinched herself. Nope, the feeling was real. She was experiencing it, and it wasn't a dream. Ikuto really loved her. And maybe, just a tiny bit, she loved him too.

…

_**Kim: I hoped you enjoyed you guys. I tried to make it longer this time for all the time I have been inactive. So here is chapter 13, finally. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm officially back now, I will be updating weekly. I also write stories that don't really relate to AmuxIkuto/Shugo Chara. Here's the link: **_ ~kawaiichocopanda _**I am new here. And I may not be able to post any stories until later. I will be updating both of my accounts with new stories weekly. Please review. See you guys in the next chapter. **_

_**Amu: Yeah… anyways. Please review! I know Kim already said that… but, I can still say it again…**_

_**Ikuto: Yep, review if you want a make-out scene for me and Amu. You know you want to click that review button.**_

_**Amu: Don't listen to Ikuto… please. Just review for the sake that I will not be put in a make-out scene with Ikuto! Please please please. **_

_**Ikuto: Begging isn't going to help Amu. You know you love me.**_

_**Amu: I DO NOT.**_

_**Ikuto: Yes you do.**_

_**Amu: I DON'T. **_

_**Kim: Bye guys. I have to take care of Amu and Ikuto. Until next time! **_


	14. Chapter 14: A Guest

_**Kim: Okay… Chapter 14! I'm happy to say, your wishes have been granted.**_

_**Ikuto: Haha yeah! And I finally get that make-out scene!**_

_**Amu: And we get a surprise guest… so HA!**_

_**Ikuto: What's so bad about the surprise guest…? Oh god, NO! WHY KIM! WHY?**_

_**Kim: What do you mean why? I had to put him in; I have to get you ON YOUR NERVES. **_

_**Amu: I helped her with this evil plan of hers. And yeah, we finally got to apply it in Chapter 14. Prepare to meet doom Ikuto.**_

_**Ikuto: I'm so sad now… Not even a make-out scene will help… I can't do my line Amu…; A ;**_

_**Amu: Fine… Kim doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, in fact she doesn't own anything. Just the plot.**_

_**Ikuto: Thank you… Now to the story! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Angels V.S. Demons<strong>

**Chapter 14: A Guest**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I stared wide-eyed at Ikuto. "You're joking. You're literally joking. Or I'm just dreaming."

He laughed. "I'm not joking, this is reality, and you are living in it. Do you want me to prove to you that it isn't a dream?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk spread across his sly lips.

"Of course-"Before I could even get the "not" in, Ikuto had kissed me. I surprised myself, by kissing him back. Soon enough, I had closed my eyes, and Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. After what seemed like hours, we pulled apart.

"Exactly all I needed to hear." He smirked.

I was blushing bright red. "I didn't even get to say not…." I looked down at my flats. Ikuto took my chin in his hands, and leaned in.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that kiss." He smiled, a playful smirk on his soft lips that I had just kissed.

"You weren't…" I mumbled, hardly audible.

"So I was right." He laughed and kissed my forehead, hugging me. "Now, I have a question."

"Fire away." I murmured. I was still plenty embarrassed.

"Do you love me?"

The question caught me so off-guard; I nearly froze in my spot. I blinked a couple of times. I spoke slowly, choosing my words very carefully. "Yes. I do."

Ikuto looked about the happiest guy in the planet when I said that. He smiled so big that it seemed like his lips could split. He scooped me up bridal style and twirled me around, holding me up in the air, his forehead touching mine. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Amu."

I giggled. "Well, I guess we have both developed feelings for each other." I smiled. "Is that a bad thing…?" I asked, my face paling.

He kissed me. "Well, we'll just have to find out, but for now let's live in the now and enjoy each other's company."

I kissed him back, as he put me down, then wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I murmured, my face pressed into his chest.

He chuckled, and put his arms around me too, laying his head on my head. "As do I."

"Ahem."

We both turned to look at the owner of the voice, and our eyes both widened.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu blinked. "Tadase?"

"Kid King?" Ikuto said at the same time.

Tadase chuckled. They both haven't seen this blonde-haired guy in a while. He smiled, his reddish eyes twinkling a little in the little life the sun had left. "Long time no see, Amu, and…"His eyes narrowed into slits. "Ikuto."

"Seriously, you still hate me?" Ikuto asked, his arm around Amu.

"Last time I saw you was before I went back to Heaven…" Amu said, staring at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, then I tried to get back there too…. Then I got casted into the pits of Hell." Tadase said. His tone went from pleasant to detest.

"What happened..?" Amu asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Ikuto dragged me into hell, knew that he had to wreck my dreams of becoming an angel with you…" Tadase said, smiling a little.

Tadase was a human back then, and Amu had known him since middle school. She hadn't known about Ikuto though, but she knew that Tadase had a brother… and apparently that brother was Ikuto, the one she loved. She remembered how back then when Tadase talked about Ikuto, he always kind of had that dazed looks. Tadase looked up to his older brother a lot; Ikuto was his role model, his hero. He believed that even though Ikuto was a demon, he still had a kind heart, and that Tadase wanted to be like him when he grew up. Those dreams were clearly crushed. Now all Amu saw in Tadase's eyes weren't admiration, but total and utter hatred.

"So you're a demon." Amu said bluntly.

Tadase laughed then, a scary laugh. A laugh that seemed to have been meant for insane people, but it also hinted that Tadase had been through a lot. "Of course not, how absurd."

"Angel…?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you have no idea how hard I worked to get to Heaven. I'm even the Director's special messenger."

Amu's jaw opened, and her eyes almost bugged out of her eyes. "Oh god." She muttered.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "Okay, just cut to the chase. Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm here because-" Tadase smiled now, as if delivering big news. He said the next part slowly. "To bring Amu back to Heaven, away from you."

Amu's eyes widened. "What? But it hasn't been two years yet!"

"Well, the Director needs you back, for some classified information…" He grabbed Amu's arms, and disappeared.

The last thing Ikuto heard was Amu screaming "No" and "Ikuto". He stood there for a moment, blinking, and finally his anger flared up. He swiped out his phone, growled, his wings threatening to unfurl and expose. He winced as he dialed Kukai's number. It rang three times before Kukai finally picked up, breathless.

"Hello?" Kukai asked, still breathing into the phone.

"Hey, it's me. And what the hell did you do? Have a full on make-out session with Utau?" Ikuto asked, his tone was cold, and he was not in the mood for anything.

Kukai laughed, and that just made Ikuto even more irritated. "Yeah… so what's up?"

"'What's up?' Well Amu just got kidnapped by a damn Kiddy King." Ikuto said, he was snarling into the phone.

"Woah…. And when did you become so…. Nice and caring for Amu…?" Kukai asked, surprise in his voice.

"When I found out, that I loved her." Ikuto said bluntly, going over to his car, and unlocking it.

"Woah… back up. So you love her?" Kukai asked, obviously half preoccupied with something else. "Hold on, let me get you on speaker."

In the next second, Utau's voice seemed to emerge from nowhere. "That's good, at least you love a demon, Mom and Dad will be happy."

Ikuto laughed nervously. "Uh… about that…."

Utau's voice was laced with anger now. "What?"

"Amu's an angel." Ikuto said, bracing himself for Utau's meltdown.

"AN ANGEL? AN ANGEL? YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH AN ANGEL?" Utau's voice turned shrill and it almost deafened Ikuto.

"Calm down Utau. Shouldn't we respect that he has finally fallen in love with someone? I mean all these years… not a single girl has caught his eye." Kukai said in a reassuring voice to Utau.

Ikuto could hear Utau give an angry hmph, and totally back out of the conversation. Ikuto shook his head. "So I need you to call the clan, we're going to go get Amu back."

"Alright… I'll try to reach as many as I can." Kukai said. Ikuto could already hear his thumb inching towards the "End Call" button.

Before they both hung up though, Ikuto said, "I'll help too… meet at the warehouse, be there in five minutes. Tell everyone that. See you soon."

"Okay, I'll be just a minute. Bye." Kukai said and hung up. Ikuto drove to the warehouse in silence, all the while dialing numbers. This was totally unsafe, but Ikuto was a demon, what harm could it do? Finally, Ikuto got to an abandoned clearing, that had a warehouse to the left, falling apart. He sighed, and parked his car in front of the warehouse. His shiny black car didn't seem to fight next to this pile of junk, but this was the clan's hideout. He sighed, waiting for the others to show up.

He looked at his phone, and checked the time. 8:45 P.M. He sighed. What was taking them all so long?

Kukai and Utau arrived first, Kukai's grayish feathered wings were spread apart, and they touched Utau's white/blackish ones. Ikuto finally unfurled his wings, they were at least three times Kukai's wings, which were about five times his size. Ikuto was the leader, so it was natural for him to have the largest pair of wings. His wings were sleek black, almost like bat-wings, narrow, and able to achieve the highest speeds.

Ikuto frowned. "Where's the rest?"

Kukai shrugged. "Couldn't contact them, they're all busy… and most importantly I couldn't contact Nagi and Rima…"

Ikuto sighed. "We need them…. We have the clan counsel all here, except for them."

Just then Ikuto heard a flutter of wings, and he wiped around, his eyes widening in surprise.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Nagi… and Rima?" I asked, yelling, covering my eyes from the brightness.

As quickly as the light appeared, it soon dimmed out to reveal Nagi and Rima… with white dove-like wings.

I blinked at them. "What the hell Nagi? What happened to your damn wings?" I shouted at them.

Nagi cringed a little and opened his mouth to speak, but then Rima interrupted him. "Well I'm sorry _Ikuto-sama _but Nagi and I are angels. Be happy that we can actually help you get into Heaven and save Amu-chan."

Nagi smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about Rima."

I looked at Rima and raised an eyebrow, she just rolled her eyes and looked away with a "hmph."

I looked back at Nagi. "So..?"

"Well, we thought that maybe we can help you get your love back. Besides we were put into this clan, and you clearly welcomed us in, because we're spies…" Nagi said.

I glared at him. "So all this time you were spying on me to see what moves I would make and report it back to your little Director?" I asked.

Nagi cringed a little. Rima turned and glared at me speaking up. "Excuse me! We were born Angels, unlike you. We have jobs to do, we need to make a damn living too!" She yelled, her voice getting higher until it almost turned into a screech.

Nagi put a hand on Rima's shoulder. "We're just here to offer some help."

"No way. You backstabbers." I said, ignoring their attempts for help.

Kukai looked at me and frowned. "But they're our only shot at getting into Heaven, and they were with us as a clan. Once a member, always a member. They're family, Ikuto. They even helped us on our missions."

I sighed, and shook my head. "Fine, but keep your eye on them." I said, looking at Kukai.

He saluted me, then we both cracked up. I took to the sky first, then looked behind at all of them. "Well? Lead the way."

**Amu P.O.V.**

I shrieked at Tadase. "HEY! Get away from me! Where are you taking me? Damnit Tadase! Let me go."

He laughed and shook his head. He clearly had a little bit of a mad look in his eyes. He was definitely crazy. "I have to finish my mission. So no, I can't, I'm sorry."

I was surprised about his grip. Just a few years ago, he wasn't like this, he was kind, gentle, shy. What happened to him in the past five years…? I blinked, looking at him, as a smile appeared on his face and he looked down at me.

"You're wondering how and why I became like this? I'll tell you. Well, after being down there so long. I finally lost it, well pretended to." He chuckled like it was funny. He was still pulling me as he flew towards Heaven. I hurriedly unfurled my wings. They were a very very light pink, so light that it almost seemed white. Like all angels, my wings were almost dove-like, the feathers perfect, and in unison.

I growled at Tadase. "Just tell me why the hell and where you're taking me!"

"You're meeting the Director. I thought I made that obvious enough." Tadase said, looking straight on.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. He met me with a smile and landed on a cloud, not letting go of my wrist. I glared at his hand and narrowed my eyes. I wondered in my head, _Where are you Ikuto…? I need you right now. _Tadase pulled me along to the huge office building, its roof held up by marble columns, and it seemed like the Parthenon. I stopped in my tracks, and started flapping my wings, trying to get away. Tadase was stronger and he pulled me through the door and got me to pass the hall and pushed me into the Director's office. I stumbled, but regained my balance.

"Director, why have you called me back?" I asked, looking at him.

"There were more important matters. Demons could be handled with later. But now we must talk." The Director said, not turning around in his rolling chair.

I glared at the chair. "And what could be more important Director?"

"Your marriage." He turned around, and Amu's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

We were going so fast, I'm pretty sure we could've been jets. In fact, we were like jets. We were zipping across the sky so quickly that no one could even catch us. Nagi and Rima were leading and then they stopped abruptly, right in front of a cloud. Nagi looked at Rima, and she looked at us then at him. She smiled and they put their hands together and soon held hands.

"Ready?" Nagi asked, not looking back.

"Always." I said, looking at them in wonder. Then I looked behind me at Kukai and Utau. Thank god they were smooching; they were just close and holding hands. I held back a smile and then looked at Nagi and Rima again.

They untwined their fingers and put their hands together again, and closed their eyes. They seemed to go in an almost sort of dance, gliding slowly across the clouds, music seemed to come out of nowhere. They were also chanting something, and after the music ended, a door opened with a light so bright I thought it could blind me. I blinked, shielding my eyes with my hands.

Nagi and Rima gestured towards the door, and I raced through, along with Kukai and Utau. Nagi and Rima got in last, sealing the door shut. I blinked and looked at the clouds and everything. I noticed Tadase dragging Amu into a building, and I stepped forward, ready to rush to her side. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. Kukai looked at me and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Go get them tiger." He said.

"Good luck." Utau said, smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll get Amu back." Nagi said, and Rima looked at him with a glare.

Even she loosened up though and she smiled a little. "Make Amu happy."

"I will… "I smiled at Rima, and she smiled back. "But you guys aren't coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kukai laughed. "We would… but." He pointed to a group of soldiers emerging on us.

"We probably would be revoked from our positions. But anything for someone we've known almost our whole lives." Nagi said, getting in an offensive position. Rima nodded, agreeing, getting ready for a fight. It didn't seem like petite, dainty Rima could be useful in a fight, but you'd be surprised at what she could do.

I nodded and smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys." I said, and raced off towards the building, where I had seen Tadase drag Amu into. That creep was going to pay for messing with my love life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kim: Well I hope you guys liked it! Sorry its a bit late. I'm working on this week's chapter right now. :)<strong>_

_**Ikuto: Yeah hurry up. I wanna see what happens to Tadase.**_

_**Amu: And I wanna know if I turn out okay.**_

_**Tadase: Well, I'm going to get killed by Ikuto... So I bet all of you.**_

_**Amu: No... you don't. We're all even.**_

_**Ikuto: That's right!**_

_**Tadase: ... Fine...**_

_**Kim: Well, please review you guys! :DD**_

_**Ikuto: If you do... then um, Tadase will come out alive? **_


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue

_**Kim: Well finally! This week's chapter, sorry it's a bit lateee!**_

_**Amu: Yeah… you have no idea how long I've been in Tadase's clutches…**_

_**Ikuto: A day….?**_

_**Amu: Well whatever, it was still painful…**_

_**Ikuto: More like a few hours Amu, Kim stayed up late all night yesterday just to finish last week's chapter, which came a bit late… **_

_**Amu: Fine, I'll cut her some slack.**_

_**Ikuto: In the mean time…. What about me? I have to pound Tadase to bits.**_

_**Tadase: Kim…. Why? I'm going to be bullied and killed! ;A; **_

_**Kim: Don't worry Tadase, you won't be killed… I hope.**_

_**Tadase: That's not reassuring…. **_

_**Amu: Okay, Kim doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or its characters. Oh, and like I said before-**_

_**Ikuto: She owns nothing but the plot. **_

_**Amu: HEY! That was my line.**_

_**Ikuto: Well we have to get this on with, the story must start!**_

_**Amu: Fine…. But I'll get you after the story.**_

…

**Angels V.S. Demons**

**Chapter 15: The Rescue**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I blinked as I looked at the Director. This man was in the pictures I saw around the house. The pictures my mom talked to when she thought I wasn't looking… The one who my mom had told me was dead.

"Dad…?" I asked, startled.

A smile appeared across the Director's- no, my dad's- face. "Yeah, I'm sorry Amu for not telling you all these years. This was a position that no one could know about, and by taking up this job, I was separated from my family. I'm sorry."

I glared at him. "Do you know what you did to Mom? To me? To our family? You drove Mom crazy! She's talking to your pictures, and she believes you're dead! She can't even get out of bed properly! Why the hell did you leave us? All my life, I believed my father had died trying to save us or something like that. Did you tell Mom that you were leaving?"

He sighed, shaking his head and looking at me. "No… I just sent word that I had died, and just signed it by "Director." All this time, she thought I was dead, I wasn't."

I looked at him. "So you wanted Mom to go crazy! You wanted me to take care of her and my little sister, by myself? Because of you, all my life, I was pestered about politics, manners, and of course, balls, and dinners that I had to attend because Mom couldn't. You ruined my childhood!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Amu." My Dad said guiltily.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry isn't enough for the ten years that I have been burdened with adult responsibilities, raising my family by myself, and of course, being lied to… by my own father." I stepped back, and then turned and ran for the door.

Tadase was suddenly in front of the door, and I skidded to a stop. "Sorry, but you can't go yet." He smiled an evil smile, and I shivered. I turned around and glared at my Dad. "So you were talking about a marriage? What right do you have to give me a husband, when you weren't even there when I needed you?" I screamed at my Dad.

He shook his head, and smiled. "I'm still the Director, and the Director gets to choose your husband."

I sighed. "I'm not listening to you. I never will."

The Director went on as if I hadn't said anything. "You'll be marrying Tadase."

Suddenly there was a noise at the door, and Ikuto burst through, shoving Tadase down. "Get the hell out of my way, Tadase."

"Ikuto!" I screamed, and hugged him.

"Amu…" He murmured, and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine now, as long as you're with me, I'll always be okay."

The Director cleared his throat. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is it?" He asked.

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah."

I whispered to Ikuto. "Apparently, the Director of Heaven is my dad…"

His eyes widened in shock. "So you're like a princess?" He asked. I shrugged, and he kissed me. "You're still my princess."

I smiled and snuggled into him, and looked back at the Director. I glared at him. "You're not my dad… I'm never calling you that."

The Director sighed, and next thing I knew Tadase was charging at us. Just as quickly, Ikuto had pinned Tadase down, and was already hitting him. By the time he was done, I could see bruises, and open gashes, all Ikuto did was crack his knuckles. The Director looked at Ikuto and narrowed his eyes. Ikuto cringed.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I finally realized why the Director of Heaven's glare was so familiar. The Director of Heaven was also the Director of Hell… I remembered how when I was really little, he had turned around in his chair to glare at me for breaking a very important vase. That was one time. My breath caught in my throat, and when I sucked in a new breath of air, it hurt my throat. This couldn't be… that meant that Amu's father was able to control both her and me… I looked at Amu, frowning slightly. Her smile fell as she saw me frown and she reached up, touching my cheek.

"What's wrong Ikuto..?" She asked.

I leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "He's also the Director of Hell Amu."

I felt her breath catch and she pulled away, looking at me, searching my eyes to see if I was telling the truth of not. What she saw must have confirmed that I wasn't joking around. Before I could get a word out, a wind whipped by, and I saw a flash of color. I started choking, as I stared up at the Director, his hands around my throat.

"Because of you, my daughter changed! You should just die already! I'm done using you!" The Director's hands closed tighter around my throat, and I coughed. I could see Amu, and hear her, pulling the Director desperately away from me.

I heard a sudden slam and the Director was gone from me. I hurriedly took in a gulp of air. I looked at the scene before me: The Director had turned around and threw Amu into a wall, she was slowly sliding down the wall, blood dripping down from her forehead. Her body had left a huge dent in the wall, and it was cracked, she blinked once, then twice. I knew she going unconscious, and I quickly got up on my feet, wrestling the Director to the ground. Amu blinked, still trying to stay awake. I had to finish this now, or Amu would die.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Obviously, I had doubted the Director's powers. He ruled both Heaven and Hell, so of course he would be impossible to defeat. Well, that and he also had Tadase… I looked around, seeing Tadase unconscious on the floor. He probably knocked out when Ikuto shoved the door open. Even though he had physical strength, he was still weak. I sighed, and struggled to stay awake. I saw Ikuto as he beat the Director. The Director looked unharmed and almost bored, he sighed, then shoved Ikuto off, smashing him into the wall. I sifted around in my pockets for the one thing that I had always kept with me. Sleeping powder. I finally found the sack of it, and pour some of it into my hand. I was panicking now, my vision was blurring and I could hardly see my target. I blew softly and the powder swirled slowly towards my dad. I strained to keep my eyes open long enough to make sure that the powder would hit the Director. No sooner had I blown the powder, the Director had already slumped and was on the ground, sleeping soundly like a little baby.

I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. Finally, I could rest…. I felt Ikuto's warm breath on my neck.

"Amu…?" He asked, I heard his voice crack just a little.

"Yeah…?" I asked, the smile still on my lips. I opened my heavy eyelids again, looking at him.

"Amu.. please don't leave me. I need you right now! Don't go. Stay awake, just for a moment longer. Please." He said, picking me up and spreading his demon wings, flying out.

I nodded sleepily. "I'll try Ikuto, but I'm so tired…."

"Amu!" A chorus of new voices joined us, I looked over at the others: Kukai and Utau holding hands, they were actually worrying for me; Rima and Nagi moving closer to me, but they were still close to each other; they're expressions were grim.

I heard Ikuto shouting things to the others, and soon enough I felt the air on my face, my wind rippling in the air. I smiled, closing my eyes once more.

"Night, night Ikuto…"

**Normal P.O.V.**

**~Later~**

Ikuto sat in the waiting room, his friends gathered around him. Utau sat next to Kukai, holding his hands tightly. Kukai patted his friend's back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, man. Amu's going to be out in a jiffy. She's an angel, aren't angels born to heal?" Kukai said, forcing a smile.

Nagi looked at Ikuto. "Yeah, we've suffered way more injuries, she'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Alright?"

Rima looked at Ikuto but said nothing. They all knew that there was only a one percentage chance of Amu surviving. But no one wanted to darken the mood even more, so they all kept quiet.

I smiled at all of them. "Thanks you guys." They all patted me reassuringly. Soon enough, the doctor walked up to us, his eyebrows raised.

"Are you Miss Hinamori Amu's...?" He trailed off.

"Boyfriend. Yeah." I said, looking at the doctor.

"Does she have any family members I could relay this message to?" The Doctor asked me.

I shook my head, the lie was on the tip of my tongue. "No, all her family members are dead, or don't want anything to do with her."

The Doctor nodded glumly, and gestured for Ikuto to follow him into his office. "Mr..."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said.

The Doctor nodded. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, I have some news to make about your... girlfriend."

I held my breath and looked at him, prepared to be hit by the bad news. "Did... she make it?" I whispered.

The Doctor hesitated. "Miss Hinamori Amu..."

...

**_Kim: Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted it to be a cliff-hanger. :3_**

**_Ikuto: You evil little girl… _**

**_Amu: That was her plan to get more reviews. So, I guess let's hope this works…?_**

**_Ikuto: Psh! Review if you want Amu to live._**

**_Amu: Yeah, because I want to stay alive… You know? Live on.._**

**_Ikuto: Because you want to spend your life with me._**

**_Amu: No! _**

**_Ikuto: Stop lying to yourself Amu…_**


	16. Chapter 16: Forever and Always

_**Kim: Hurhurhur. Left you guys all off with a cliffhanger huh? **_****

_**Ikuto: I hate you. Now I, I mean we, don't know if Amu survived or died.**_****

_**Amu: Relax, I doubt I died. . **_****

_**Kim: I don't know, maybe I'm going to end this story tragiclly. Maybe...**_****

_**Amu: You wouldn't do that to me Kim! D: **_****

_**Ikuto: She can't, she doesn't own us... or Shugo Chara! **_****

_**Amu: True... but still, this is her story/plot/ ending...**_****

_**Ikuto: But we can choose not to be in this story.**_****

_**Kim: I hate you guys... Whatever. On with the story!**_**  
><strong>

**~Angels V.S. Demons~**

**~Chapter 16: Forever and Always~ **

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"She..?" I asked, trailing off.

Before the Doctor could tell me if she had survived or not, a voice came over the PA.

"Dr. Okita, please report to Hospital Room 206 immediately." The voice said calmly.

Hospital Room 206...? That was Amu's room. I blinked and stood up, looking at the Doctor frantically. Was she going to be okay? The Doctor's face was grim and he calmly walked out of the office and raced towards Room 206. I ran after him, and as I passed my friends, they all stood up, the question on the tip of their tongue. When they noticed my expression, they all followed me. I reached the door first and I looked in at Amu.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ikuto stared at the still figure on the hospital bed, clothed in a hospital gown with a head full of silky pink hair. His breath caught in his throat. He studied her closely. She wasn't breathing was she? Suddenly a rush of nurses and doctors came flocking into the small hospital room. Ikuto turned away, he didn't want to watch what was happening. If he did, he would surely feel as if Amu was gone. He refused to believe that she was dead. Of course she wasn't dead. She was still alive… just maybe in a coma. That she would never come out of… Trapped forever in that world of dreams, and never reality. He shuddered just thinking about it.

What seemed like hours but was only around half an hour, Dr. Okita walked out of the room. His face was expressionless. Was he here to deliver good or bad news? It was hard to tell. But Ikuto knew that this doctor had practiced how to relay tragic or wonderful news to people, so his expression was probably normal.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi… Miss Hinamori….She-" Dr. Okita said, making the news horribly long.

"Yes…?" Ikuto asked. He was impatient. He wanted to know if Amu was going to survive.

"She's alive. You should go see her." Dr. Okita said, gesturing towards the hospital room, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Doctor!" Ikuto said, a bright smile on his face. The doctor only nodded and walked away. His friends hung around him, and followed him into the room.

Ikuto was the first to see the recovering Amu. She was sitting up in the bed, her pink hair, was loose and flowing around her face, framing her beauty. Her full lips were slight parted, and her honey-colored eyes were looking at the window to the right of her. She hadn't noticed Ikuto and the others gone in, and she didn't seem like she was planning to.

Ikuto walked over to her side, and pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Amu…?"

She remained expressionless, and totally blanked out. She didn't seem to hear Ikuto.

"Amu? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Ikuto asked, worry overcoming him.

Slowly, Amu turned her head to look at Ikuto.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I looked at the man before me, the stunningly gorgeous man. He was sturdily built, and had long arms and legs. I knew somehow that when used he could be quite agile and graceful, almost like a cat. He had midnight blue eyes, as dark as the night sky outside. His hair was the same color, but much lighter than his eyes… or at least that was the illusion of it. His lips were moving, as if they were speaking. Then I realized, he was speaking. I frowned. Why did I have the sudden longing to be with him, to kiss him, to be embraced into his warm loving arms.

"Amu..?" The man asked around the third time.

I blinked at him. How did he know my name? And this man… who was he? I looked over at the people behind him. Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima, all clustered together at the door frame. I finally spoke up, my voice feeling new to me as I spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy.

He blinked, surprise taking over his handsome features. "Who am I? I'm your boyfriend Amu.. Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Remember?"

I shook my head from side to side, my hair whipping into my face. "No…"

"Amu… you aren't joking with me are you?"

"No…"

"Amu, I'm serious. You really don't know me?"

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. I reached out and patted his head. His hair was soft and silky. "There there…" I murmured soothingly.

He reached out and hugged me right then and there. I felt my cheeks go hot, and I blinked, hugging him back. All too soon, his lips found mine and then we were kissing. I felt wanted, loved, and I wanted more. I was out of this world, and into his- no our world. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. The man I was kissing right now was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who had only introduced himself again a moment ago. He was my boyfriend, the one I never thought I would love. He was a demon, and he had gone to Heaven to save me, and kick my sorry-ass Dad and Tadase's butts. I pulled away, gasping for breath. Ikuto was breathing heavily as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now." He apologized and turned to leave with his- no our friends.

A smile spread across my lips. "Where are you going after kissing me like that Ikuto? I thought you wanted us to be together forever."

I saw him whirl around, eyes wide with surprise, love, and something else- happiness? He closed the distance between us in two long strides, and he pulled me back into a kiss. The kiss lasted an eternity, and it was bliss.

A few months later, Ikuto and I were eating at a fancy restaurant that he had booked for the celebration of my recovery. We were alone, because Ikuto claimed that he wanted to be the only one to treasure my first night out of the hospital. As we finished our dinners, Ikuto got up and walked over to me, his hypnotizing eyes drawing me in. He bent down on one knee and took out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, which was adorned with diamonds. It had a violet colored diamond in the middle, and pink and blue diamonds surrounding the big violet one in the middle.

"Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?" Ikuto asked.

I gasped, on the verge of tears. "Of course I will Ikuto! Why do you think I would say no?" He slipped on the ring, got up, and we embraced. He kissed me deeply, and again I felt like we were the only two people in the room.

"I love you Amu." Ikuto said, kissing me on the forehead.

"As do I, Ikuto." I said, smiling.

We planned for the wedding as quickly as we could. We decided to have it two weeks after Ikuto had proposed to me. When I told Utau and Rima about it, they were ecstatic. They couldn't stop talking about the dress, flowers, and of course the cake. The dress was supposed to be a strapless light blue dress. It had darker blue diamonds encrusted on the dress. It flowed all the way down to my feet, and it was sort of poofy and like a tutu. I loved it, and it was simply beautiful. The veil was also light blue, and I planned on letting my hair down loose with baby blue flowers adorning my pink hair.

The day of the wedding came and as I was walking down that aisle, all the memories of me being with Ikuto flashed by. I looked at him standing up there along with the priest, Nagi, and Kukai. Utau and Rima were up there too. They were all smiling at me as I walked on the trail of flowers the flower girl left. Finally I stood side by side with Ikuto. Like I suspected, he was gorgeous in a tuxedo with a pink tie, vest, and a handkerchief in his pocket. We smiled at each other before the priest started talking.

After what seemed like forever, the important life-changing part finally came.

"Will you Ikuto Tsukiyomi take Amu Hinamori as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ikuto said, feeling a bit impatient.

"Will you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukiyomi as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said, a smile already on my lips.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, and Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me into his warm embrace. He lifted the veil off my face, and stared down into my honey gold eyes with his midnight blue ones. He kissed me so passionately, I couldn't even hear the crowd cheering us on.

At the end of the wedding, as we were walking out of the church that we just got married in, I turned around, and held the wedding bouquet. It was full of pink and blue roses. I tossed the bundle of flowers and heard the screaming of my friends as they tried to reach for it.

When I turned back around, I saw that Utau and Rima had both caught it, they were holding it together and both were blushing. I smiled and laughed.

"So you guys are both getting married?" I teased.

We all burst into fits of laughter, but I could tell Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi were very intent on getting married.

_**Kim: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing this, and your reviews have always helped me move forward in completing this. And I'm glad I finished this chapter today! Phew, that was a lot of typing and thinking.**_

_**Ikuto: This is the last chapter of the story? And I'm glad you finished it today. You kept so many readers waiting.**_

_**Kim: Well, excuse me for trying to get more reviews!**_

_**Amu: Look at the bright side Kim, at least now Ikuto and I will be together forever.**_

_**Ikuto: For an eternity.**_

_**Amu: I love you.**_

_**Ikuto: I love you too.**_

_**Kim: Oh god you guys, don't just start making out! **_

_**Amu: Well please review if you want Kim to write more and new stories.**_

_**Ikuto: And review if you want me and Amu to start making out.. or at least kiss.**_

_**Kim: Bye you guys! I'll see you all next time! **_


End file.
